


Hello Officer

by khrysallis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok receives a little help from a (very attractive) police officer to deal with his demonic niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Officer

If there's one thing Minseok dreads the most, it's having to babysit his five-year-old devil of a niece. Unfortunately, Minseok loves his sister way too much to reject her requests, which is why he finds himself sighing away at the deafening screeches his niece is currently blessing him with. 

Once upon a time, he'd thought that little Nayoung was the sweetest little thing ever, with her bright smiles and toothless grins which are always accompanied by a lovely dimple. That was before Nayoung had gained the ability to speak and annoy the hell out of everyone (or maybe it's just Minseok) with her million and one questions and temper tantrums. How Minseok wishes he could turn back time. 

But Minseok prides himself as a good brother who'll do everything in his capacity to help his sister out, and when Minhee had called him that morning to tell him she's way too sick to get out of bed and take Nayoung to school, Minseok had promised to be at their home in half an hour. Sometimes, he wonders why can't his brother-in-law take the day off work to care for his wife and daughter, but then Minseok remembers that he's the one without strict obligations at his workplace and tells himself to deal with it. It just happens that his shift is later that evening, thus leaving him with no solid reason to refuse his sister's request. 

It's one thing to have Nayoung pestering him for candies even when her teeth are already full of cavities, especially when she's flashing those massive puppy eyes filled with tears at him, but it's another when she's planting her feet into the ground and refusing to walk even a step closer to her kindergarten. The passersby are staring in their direction, no doubt attracted by the commotion Nayoung's making, and Minseok swallows thickly, knowing what they must be thinking. Even if Minseok and Nayoung are related blood, the little girl had inherited more of her father's looks rather than her mother's, and that technically puts Minseok in a bad light, making him seem as though he's trying to kidnap a small child on the streets. 

Exasperated by the not-so-discreet gossiping that's beginning to form, Minseok squats beside Nayoung and holds her as gently as he possibly can without making him appear like a paedophile. "Princess," he calls Nayoung out of habit, "what's wrong? Why don't you want to go to school?" 

"I don't wanna!" It's all that Nayoung tells him, lips pursed in an angry pout and her gaze fierce. While Minseok has babysat his niece plenty of times before, this is the first time he's actually taking her to school, and his sister has never mentioned anything about Nayoung being such a pain.

Mustering his patience, Minseok tries again. "Why, Princess? Is someone being nasty to you at school?" He asks, feeling a little worried because there isn't any other reason why a young girl like Nayoung should resist going to kindergarten. It's where they learn how to make friends, after all, and Minseok thinks that his kindergarten years were the happiest of his entire schooling experience. At least they can still be blissfully oblivious to the responsibilities which would eventually pile atop their heads in years to come. 

"No!" Nayoung yells again, and Minseok physically draws back a little from the volume. "I want to stay home and play with my toys! They don't have Mr Pinku in school!" 

Ah, that explains everything, and it certainly lessens the guilt Minseok feels for forcing her to attend school. "But Nayoung, you can learn a lot of fun things–" 

"No!" She interrupts him with another shriek, stomping her foot against the pavement in a show of her defiance. 

Then again, Minseok isn't known for his stubbornness for nothing. "You have your friends to play with you–"

"No! No, no NO!" 

That's when Minseok catches sight of a police officer patrolling the streets from the corner of his eyes, and he's immediately struck with an idea. The moment the police officer is within earshot, Minseok says to Nayoung, in the loudest voice possible, "Nayoung, there's a police officer coming to catch you, because you've been a very naughty girl."

What Minseok hadn't expected, though, was for said police officer to squat beside him so that he's eye-level with Nayoung. Minseok's legs go weak when he makes the mistake of turning to look at the officer, because _damn_ , the man is _fine_ , with a strong-looking jawline and perfect sun-kissed skin. Even his smile is devastating. 

"Hello little girl," the police officer says, and the husky, deep voice constitutes a strike-out for Minseok because he is a hundred percent attracted to men with deep voices. "Do you know where bad guys go?" 

"P–prison?" Nayoung shirks away from the man's touch, the fear starting to make its presence known in her eyes, manifesting as the slight tremble in her voice.

"Yes, that's correct," he continues to say with a pleasant tone, as if merely talking to her about the weather. "The bad guys there are big and scary and loud. Do you want to be sent there?" 

This time, Nayoung yelps and hides behind Minseok's crouched figure, huddling close to her uncle and shaking her head profusely, but she's too afraid to say a word in reply to the police officer's question. 

Minseok exchanges a smug look with the police officer, who smirks in response, and Minseok's pulse speeds up. Oh, he's definitely going to ask for the man's number after this. Before that, though, the police officer continues to ask, "So, little girl, do you want to go to school now?" 

Minseok feels triumphant when he can feel Nayoung nodding fervently against his back, her little fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. It's then that he pulls himself to stand, and scoops a very frightened Nayoung into his arms, upon which she proceeds to wrap her arms around Minseok's neck in a death grip and refuses to look at the very attractive police officer, probably from fear that he'll send her to prison. Sometimes, it's just so easy to trick a child. 

"Okay, let's get you to school, then." Minseok says smoothly, then turns to the police officer with the sincerest smile he can muster. "Thanks a lot, I owe you one for this." 

"No problem," the other man says with a wink, "I'm just doing my job to help out those in need."

Minseok falls short of telling the police officer that he kind of needs to see what lies beneath his uniform, because the fabric's clinging very tightly against the man's body and showing the outline of his well-toned abs. Minseok will be damned if he said he doesn't want that in his bed, but he doesn't want to scare the man off by coming out of the closet on their first meeting and telling him Minseok wants to jump his bones very badly. It wouldn't make a good impression, Minseok figures. 

So instead, Minseok says, "You're godsent," and he doesn't mean it in the most innocent of ways, but the police officer doesn't have to know. "My name's Minseok, by the way. I'm a barista near the sole cafe close to the police station. If you'd like a drink, you're most welcome to drop by. My treat."

There's a silent promise in the police officer's eyes, a twinkle that tells Minseok that he might just be interested in Minseok, too, when he tips his head in agreement. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll let you know my name when and if I drop by, since I'm not supposed to reveal it while I'm on patrol. See you around."

His name is Kim Jongin, Minseok later learns when he keeps his promise, and Minseok is definitely utterly, completely charmed by him. 

It's not a bad thing.


End file.
